


Five Times Xisuma Tried to Express His Love

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Can Be Read As Romantic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Polyhermits - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Xisuma Just Needs Love, Xisuma is a Soft Voidwalker, can be read as platonic, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: And one time he succeeded.
Relationships: Arek Lisowski | Keralis/Xisumavoid, Biffa2001/Xisumavoid, FalseSymmetry & Xisumavoid, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mumbo Jumbo/Xisumavoid, TinfoilChef/Xisumavoid, Xisumavoid & Everyone, Xisumavoid/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Five Times Xisuma Tried to Express His Love

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: mentions of a panic attack in number four, mentions of mourning/grief in five.

**One: Mumbo**

"And then all you need is to replace this," Mumbo spoke as he thought out loud, "with a target block. I think." Chuckling, he mined out the furnace, and placed down a red-and-white target. "Give it a try?" 

Xisuma walked over to the button to his right and hit it. Finally, the large door that had been misbehaving for the past week closed properly. Xisuma let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Smiling, Mumbo came over to him.

"Yes!" the mustached man exclaimed. Xisuma grinned, gently bumping his helmet against Mumbo's head.

"Thank you, Mumbo. I really appreciate you--r help."

**Two: TFC**

"Is there anything else you need?" Xisuma leaned against a wooden support in TFC's mine, watching as he rummaged through a chest.

"No, I'm all set. Thank you for the help, though. It's good to be back." TFC smiled at him, retrieving a pickaxe and pocketing the shulker Xisuma had brought him.

"It's good to have you back." Xisuma squeezed TFC's shoulder. "I'd best be off."

**Three: Biffa**

"That smells amazing," Biffa commented as Xisuma removed the tea bag from the glass teapot on the now-extinguished campfire on the edge of the cliff. 

"So worth importing the tea," Xisuma agreed, setting two cups down between them, taking a seat next to Biffa. Damp grass tickled his skin.

"No better way to start the day than by having tea with a great view."

"And with great company," Xisuma added. Biffa leant against him.

"And with great company indeed."

**Four: False**

"Deep breaths," Xisuma soothed. "May I touch you-- your hands?" False nodded absentmindedly, following his instructions. Xisuma took off his gloves, letting them drop onto the floor, and pressed his fingertips against False's. She glanced down at their hands, confusion visible on her features. 

"But...the Overworld air…" she protested. Xisuma watched as her breathing finally calmed down.

"It's okay."

**Five: Keralis**

"What'cha thinking about, Shashwammy?" Keralis landed next to Xisuma, handing him a cookie.

"Huh?" Xisuma asked, turning to face him.

"You've been staring at that tree for at least ten minutes!" Keralis exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about the Hermits we've lost," Xisuma replied, sighing. "I…" He glanced at their feet. "I'm glad we got you back."

**Six: Xisuma**

Frowning, Xisuma walked up to the Block Exchange. There was a fox sitting in the entrance, a book in its mouth. A tag on its collar read: "Return to Joe." Shaking his head, Xisuma retrieved some berries from his pocket and handed them to the fox, getting the book from it in return. The book was marked in Stress' handwriting, the title reading:  _ Reasons We Love Xisuma _ . She had painted a few hearts on the cover.

Xisuma read the entire thing in one go. Each page had been written by a different Hermit, varying in content from the eloquence of Joe to the 'bro'-speak of Ren. When he closed the book, he looked up to suddenly see every Hermit surrounding him.

"We figured you could use a reminder every now and then," Cub spoke.

"We love you," Keralis added. Xisuma giggled, pulling as many Hermits in for a group cuddle as he could.

"I love you all, too." 

"Group sleepover in the Omega Tree!"

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff. ❤


End file.
